memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Fallen Hero/Act Two
The Mazarite vessel is shooting at the Excalibur hitting the shield armor. On the bridge the red lights are flashing as Captain Halliwell is hanging onto the sides of the turbolift doors as the ship takes another hit, and then goes to the rails and looks at John as the ship takes another hit. What the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. The Mazarites they were requesting that we dropped out of warp and beam Ambassador Sarek to them because of the high chancellor wants him back for further questioning, per regulations I attempted to contact Starfleet Command but our friend out there is jamming us Commander Martin says as he reports to Captain Halliwell. The ship takes another hit as a shower of sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles. Shields down to 56% Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell gives him an order. Lock phasers on the Mazarite ship and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. He presses the firing button. Their shields are holding sir Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at the console. The ship takes another hit as Commander Martin looks at his console. We've been hit engineering section 14 their reporting heavy damage Commander Martin says as he looks at his console. Captain Halliwell looks at Garabaldi. Aft torpedoes, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. He inputs commands into the console. Firing torpedoes sir Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he presses the fire button. The aft launcher of the Excalibur fires and hits the Mazarite vessel and disables the ship. On the bridge Garabaldi looks at his console. Their falling back sir Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at Commander Martin and wants to know what the issue was with that. In Sarek's quarters Captain Halliwell demands to know why they were attacked. Why were we attacked says Typhuss as he looks at Sarek. He looks at him. I'm not sure Captain but I know that they were probably not from the Chancellor he would of asked before we departed, I'm sorry for puttling your ship and crew at risk Sarek says as he looks at them. Typhuss mentioned that a torpedo nearly ruptured the hull. A torpedo nearly ruptured the hull, why the hell are the Mazarites after you says Typhuss as he looks at Sarek. Sarek looks at him and just stays stone cold stare and Typhuss walks out of the quarters, as the others leave as well. In the ready room he's talking with Admiral Kirk. The Vulcans are raising holy Hell about this, Typhuss! Admiral Kirk says on the monitor. Captain Halliwell looks at the monitor. Sir, I'm doing the best I can says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. I know you are what did Sarek say about the charges he was being accused of? Admiral Kirk says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. Abusing his power as Ambasador and well this may shock you sir but also rape says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen.